


handle with care

by rizelmine



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Human Junketsu, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/rizelmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it isn't like she'll shatter like glass if you aren't careful</p>
            </blockquote>





	handle with care

she's sprawled out before you with her long white hair forming an ocean on the sheets. her eyes flutter in a way you know is an exaggeration. junketsu is pretending to be sweet and innocent, and it is surprisingly convincing.

though when you lean over and slide your two fingers back in, you're not sure how much is an act. the biting of her knuckles seems unneeded though; she goes in with her sharp fangs and looks back up at you with blood dripping from her finger.

junketsu exhales a soft sigh, "i can tell when you're just teasing me." her other arm wraps around your back and pulls you in closer. with the force she put behind the movement you would've fallen on top of her if she hadn't have moved slowly. "lady kiryuuin, i hope you know this is not enough."

a shiver ran up your spine as you felt her tracing shapes on your back.

"this is the first time. is it not better to go slow?" you curled your fingers up slightly and her back arched up in response. the two fingers are joined by a third. "if this this isn't enough, what should i do?"

she whispered though there was no need to do so.

"just mess me up. do whatever you want. i'm yours."

"are you sure?"

"it's all i ever wanted."

 

**Author's Note:**

> tried to write something that wasn't just one-sided obsessive stuff. branch out a little. this was also my first time writing smut so, woo.


End file.
